


Breathless

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Drinking, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Good BDSM Etiquette, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Safewords, Smut, Teasing, but still very sexy uwu, soft dom, sort of lol - Freeform, vague mention of punishment, very mild dubcon if you squint imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: It’s a dizzying thought that he may actually be the kind of man that all you and your friends fantasize about--the kind to explore limits and take control and maybe even be mean when you want him to be, while perfectly respectful and kind in every other realm of life.Previously titled "The Perfect Gentleman Does Exist, And His Name Is Ennoshita Chikara"
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 48
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monolade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolade/gifts).



> Oct 9: Breath Play
> 
> Ennoshita Chikara is in fact the Perfect Man, and no one can convince me otherwise! ~~also i couldn't come up with a good title so you have THAT~~

You never imagined when you agreed to a date with Ennoshita that he would be anything but the perfect gentleman he’s always presented himself to be. And he is, always. He opens doors for you, pulls your chair out, helps you with your coat, listens to you about your day and asks permission to be physically affectionate.

He's lovely and handsome, and not a bad pull for only your third partner since starting college. Your relationship with him is certainly the most serious you’ve had, though you sometimes catch yourself thinking about how people say college is meant to be for more wild experiences and experimenting. You don't think you'll ever get anything wild from Ennoshita that some of your friends brag about, and you try not to let such surface level disappointment eat at you.

Chikara treats you well. He's a good man, even if he hasn't brought up the topic of sex in the first month or so of dating, but you haven’t either. You're trying to respect his boundaries--when kissing gets heated, he always backs off, and you assume it's his own discomfort with it, or some desire to protect your purity, too.

You come to find you're somewhat right. Just not in the way you thought.

Things take a turn at a house party. Drinking and games are involved in the tiny apartment of your friend group. Soon you're tipsy and seeking refuge from the overheated living room on the small balcony just beyond the dark windows. You gulp down cool air and lean against the corner of the banister, a cool breeze dancing across the sweat that’s gathered on the back of your neck.

The doors slide open, and a glance over your shoulder reveals your boyfriend. He gives you a grin, tripping over the small step out. You snort, and he quickly rights himself with a laugh, sliding the glass shut.

"You okay?" You ask, voice a little scratchy.

"I came to ask you that," he tells you, shuffling up close to you. His hand comes to rest on your back, rubbing up and down through your shirt. It feels good, and the tingles of alcohol in your blood make the touch feel much more intimate than it is.

You sigh, twisting to face him. He watches you all the while from beneath his ruffled dark hair, long lashes almost touching his pink cheeks. You pluck at his shirt, and a smirk curls on his lips that's much more devilish than you've ever seen from him before. Well, at least when he's not joking around. He has a surprisingly dry and dark humor that always has you giggling. This feels different though. There's a thickness in the air you can't quite decipher but you want to dive into. You're feeling incredibly touch-starved from Ennoshita's seemingly lack of sexual interest in you, but maybe with a little bit of social lubrication you can finally get the courage to talk about it.

You tilt your head back when he's finally pressed up against you, pinning you to this tiny sliver of shadowy privacy away from the bright interior of the lively apartment.

"Chikara," you murmur, running your hands along his sides. You're always surprised by how fit he is. You know he plays volleyball, and was a captain of a nationally acclaimed team in high school, but for some reason you always forget that he works out, too. Probably because you haven't seen the effects of his efforts for yourself yet. You pout at the thought.

He makes a curious sound, hazy eyes reflecting amusement as he looks you over. "What's wrong?" He asks. His tone is low, lower than usual. Still gentle, but carrying an undercurrent of sensuality and a lick of teasing that vibrates from his chest and makes your insides quake. Big warm hands come to rest on your hips, and you want them beneath your clothes.

"Kiss me?" You plead, pressing up onto your toes. His smirk pulls into a grin, and he leans down to mesh his soft mouth with yours. You wind your arms around his neck, twist your fingers into his silky hair, opening your mouth to taste his tongue and press him close. It's slow, a little messy, but you're so wanting you find yourself moaning into the sensation anyway, holding tight to him like he'll pull away before you're ready, before you want it to be over.

His hands roam your sides, never exploring beyond what would be appropriate, and it's frustrating. You huff against his mouth, a little moment of eye contact as you twist your heads used to give him a look of discontent. He makes another sound, muffled by your mouth, and he grips you to push you away.

His brow is furrowed, and you groan his name, flopping back against the barrister with a pout. "What?" He asks, sounding genuinely concerned this time.

You shrug, alcohol making you moodier than normal. "Are you even attracted to me?"

Ennoshita balks, tired eyes widening. "What?" He says it loud, in surprise. "Of course! Why would you think I'm not?"

You shrug again, looking out over the city. "You just don't seem very interested in sex with me. I dunno."

A guarded look comes over him. He scratches at the back of his head, leaning an arm against the balcony by your elbow. "I just…" He trails off, glancing up at you. "Don't want to scare you off. I like you a lot, and--" He cuts himself off, looking frustrated.

Your brows come down with a little stutter in your chest. He gazes at you with something dark in his eyes, the way you’ve been _wanting_ him to look at you. You watch them roam over your face, down your neck and chest before finding yours again.

You swallow, trying to keep your annoyance up as lust begins to boil quickly through your blood. "Why would you scare me?" You whisper, glancing down when he licks his lips.

He stands up to his full height. Slowly, like he doesn't want to startle you. There's a pause where he rolls his eyes and mutters something about how _we shouldn't have this conversation drunk_ , before he sighs and strokes a hand up your arm.

“I’m not drunk” you counter, giving him a derisive glare. His brow arches, thumb stroking along the warm skin of your arm.

“But we have been drinking,” he states.

“Yeah, and I still want to know exactly what you think of me, Chikara. It feels like you don’t want to think of me and...and sex. Together.” It’s almost embarrassing to say. You hate that you’re losing steam, losing your cool because you’re scared of his rejection. You hitch your chin up, do your best to keep your eyes on his. "You always push me away."

Chikara looks perturbed to say the least. His hand molds to your shoulder. "I think about you all the time," he murmurs, hand pressing flat to your collarbone. He drags it down, his eyes following his fingers. They catch at the collar of your shirt, tracing it down with just his fingertips, brush across the swell of your breasts peeking out of the top. You shiver hard, toes curling against cool concrete underfoot. Dark eyes snap back to yours, his lips parting as that soft touch glides up warm skin, up towards your throat.

“Do you?” You challenge. Your voice trembles under the weight of your heavy, anticipatory breaths.

“Yes.” He answers. Firmly. Immediately. Heat prickles across your skin from the intensity of his stare, and where his fingers just touch your skin feels almost like hot coals that you want to desperately press into yourself, to feel all over.

"Wh--" You swallow, gripping the bannister on either side of you for support. His light touch is making your head spin. You stutter on a full breath, head tilted back when he inches closer, once more almost glued to your front. "What….What do you think about doing to me?"

You almost melt when long fingers wrap around your throat. It’s both surprising and arousing, absolutely unexpected from someone so gentle. You gasp, eyes widening with lust and a mild hint of fear, head tilted back over empty space beyond the balcony. Ennoshita looms over you, breathing hard himself, pressing his palm up against your trachea and squeezing down on either side of your neck until your eyes flutter. Your breasts press into his chest with how heavy you’re breathing, mind unable to focus on anything but the warmth of his hand at your neck and his breath across your tingling lips.

His other hand binds itself around a wrist, encompassing it entirely in his fist. He squeezes both firmly--not hard, but nor is he as gentle as you expect, and your lips part when he bends to brush his over yours.

"Terrible things," he breathes, pupils blown wide and an almost irritated furrow to his handsome features. You croak his name, rock your hips forward against his thigh, and he kisses you rough. Messier than he's ever allowed a kiss to be, pulling you closer by your neck until you have to let go of the balcony railing. Your arm gets pinned behind your back, your other clutching desperately at his shirt because you fear you might fall, that your legs will surely give out if he dares to stop kissing you.

He squeezes again at your throat, playing with constriction for only a moment, until you rasp a breath against his lips. He's suddenly wrapping you up in his arms, letting you pant against his mouth and hugging you close. Adrenaline is coursing through you at the feel of his hard cock pressing against your stomach, making you drag your nails across his chest and neck, whimper into his wet kiss as a full breath of air makes your head rush.

You’ve never had anyone touch you like that. Grab you so possessively and in such an aggressive way. What people would call violent but you found to be surprisingly and wildly arousing. Never would you expect sweet, respectful, gentle Ennoshita Chikara to be the man to push that boundary. It makes you hungry for him and this side he’s hidden from you, for fear that _you_ would reject _him_. It’s a dizzying thought that he may actually be the kind of man that all you and your friends fantasize about--the kind to explore limits and take control and maybe even be mean when you want him to be, while perfectly respectful and kind in every other realm of life.

When you step back inside the apartment, smiling at your friends, you're thoroughly distracted by your newest discovery about your boyfriend. By the possibilities flitting through your head. An unerring wet warmth hums in your gut for the rest of the night, and glows every time you meet Chikara's gaze across the room. Have his eyes always been so piercing? So greedy as they look you over? Has his smile, one you always thought was perfectly pleasant, always held a tint of dark mischievousness?

When he walks you home, hand firmly weaved with your own and a charged silence between you that makes you feel anxious, you almost think you're going to cry when he gives you a long look and a chaste kiss goodnight.

"No," you whine, clutching him closer. He let's you, swaying his hips forward against you.

"No?" He plays dumb, cupping your cheek, thumb brushing across your sensitive lips. “No what?” You give him a wide-eyed look, pleased to watch his throat bob with a swallow, that he isn’t as cooled off from what happened earlier as he’s presented himself to be.

You’ve heard it before, from your friends--thinking with your pussy instead of your brain. You’d say that’s an apt description of your current state of mind when your fingers slink beneath his shirt to feel his warm, smooth skin across a taught and fit abdomen, along his hips to encourage him closer, and say, “I wanna know what those terrible things are. What do you want to do to me, Chikara?”

He groans. “Fuck.” You’ve never heard Ennoshita curse before, and your heart races. You lean back when he leans his weight on you, his forehead knocking against your door behind you. His eyes are screwed shut, hands now grasping your sides and pinning you between him and the wood. “Sweetheart.” You wiggle against him, lean up to press a kiss to his chin. His fingers flex hard into your flank. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Show me,” you breathe, kissing towards his neck. His chest presses against yours, and you clutch your nails into the skin of his back, pressing your teeth to his racing jugular. “Fuck me, Chikara. Please. I-I need it. Choke m--”

Your body thumps against the wood of the door when his hand clamps around your throat again, not nearly as gentle as before. He looks _livid_ , and he kisses you fiercely, grinds against you, his other hand roaming across your body in all the places he’s refused to touch in the past. You strain a mewl against his panting mouth, opening your mouth for his tongue to dip into, hitching a leg up around his, pressing the apex of your thighs against one of his. Your head swims with blood loss before he releases you to let it run freely again, dragging his hand down over your breasts and then back up to its place around your neck. You sink against your door, pant and care little about the spit he smears across your chin with his lips.

He pulls away with a wet suck, breathing hard, pressing the curve of his cock against you. You whimper and wiggle against him, his hand keeping you in place.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he growls out, sounding as breathless and eager as you feel. His eyes are heavy with want, pupils wide as they jump between yours. You nod, winding your arms around him as if he’s going to leave you. “You’re gonna give me a safeword. Now.”

“Peanuts.” It blurts from your mouth before you can even really think, and you feel a wave of embarrassment come over you. Chikara snorts, failing to suppress a grin and a laugh, but quickly composes himself.

“Alright.” He nods, his serious persona not entirely eliminating the amused curl of his lips. “Peanuts.” He gives you a kiss that’s wet and slow, stroking his thumb across your racing pulse. It’s like he sucks all the breath from your lungs, and when he flexes and eases his fingers around your neck it on exacerbates the fuzzy pleasure that brings white static bright behind your eyelids.

He pulls away to kiss across your cheek and hum low in your ear until you’re shivering. “I’m not gonna fuck you tonight.”

“No,” you beg again, twisting your fingers into his shirt. He just shakes his head, laughing a little, eyes skittering all over the remorse in your face, the glossy gaze fluttering up at him with need. “Chikara, no, please,” you rock your hips across his thigh. He purrs, chest expanding with a deep breath as he presses closer, bouncing his thigh against you. “A-Ah-I need you. I’ve _needed_ you.”

“No.” He parrots back softly, still shaking his head. “I won’t. Not tonight, not the first time, when we’ve been drinking. This isn’t how it’s gonna go down, sweetheart. We’re gonna talk this out, and we’re gonna set boundaries, and when that’s all said and done, _then_ \--” He squeezes on your neck, presses a chaste kiss that feels anything but across your parted, wheezing lips, “--then, I will fuck you exactly how I want, and exactly how you need it. Understand?”

You whine, long and bratty, and Ennoshita laughs in your face, pressing a firm kiss to your mouth. “Answer me.” He whispers against your lips, squeezing your throat and making your knees give out, planting your pussy right on his thigh. He doesn’t seem to have a problem grinding it right up against your cunt, surely leaving a wet mark behind on his jeans.

“I...I understand,” you eek out, sucking in a shaky breath when he eases his grip.

He nods slowly, watching you like a hawk. “Good girl,” he whispers. Your body coils tight with the praise, making you rock against his leg again. A low sound escapes Chikara’s throat, catching his lip with his teeth as he watches and feels you quake for him.

“Now,” he breathes, hooded eyes unwavering with lust and affection as he peers down at you, where you pout and gaze back. “I’m gonna kiss you goodnight, and you’re gonna go inside and tease yourself wishing it was me. Think about all the things you like, all the things you want me to do to you that you can’t do to yourself. And tomorrow, if you’d like to continue this conversation after breakfast with me, you’ll tell me if you came and we’ll see what happens after.” His lips pull into a pleased smirk when you groan again.

“If I knew you were such a menace--” He cuts you off with an eager kiss, his hand leaving your throat to cup around the back of your head and dip it back. His arms wrap around you, and you melt.

He breaks apart from you, laughing drunk when you tug at his bottom lip with your teeth. “If I knew you were this needy I wouldn’t have kept you waiting for so long,” he admits, the soft and gentle nature you’ve associated with Ennoshita for so long coming back as he cups your cheeks and presses a kiss to your forehead, then your aching lips. His hands brush down your back to land on your waist, giving you a squeeze to pull you in close.

“Now go inside, and I’ll call you tomorrow,” he tells you, no traces of that alluring darkness from before. Only affection and fondness, and it makes your heart thump heavy from such delightful whiplash.

You slump against your door as he slowly backs away from you. You swallow thick, thighs clenched tightly together and your skin feeling uncomfortably warm even in the cool night air. There’s no way you aren’t cumming tonight after all this, and a million thoughts are running through your mind wondering what he plans to do to you when you tell him about it tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Chikara.”

He grins, a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to turn this into a multi part series!! Of Chikara and the Reader exploring and beginning this new aspect of their relationship together uwu
> 
> The lovely Viv/@gondowan (tumblr)/monolade (AO3) was so wonderful to request this chapter, and you should definitely go check out their work!
> 
> I hope that it continues to be an enjoyable experience for everyone!!!

You do exactly as he told you that night. For the first time, you cum to the thought of Chikara in your bed, writhing and whimpering in your cold sheets. You clutch at your neck in a laughable imitation of the way Chikara had held you, lacking the breadth and strength of his grip.

You pull your hand from between your legs, catching your breath and squirming alone against your pillows, a long string of arousal breaking across your thigh and webbed between your fingers. You fumble with your phone, heart racing with the wild idea to send Chikara some kind of photo proof of what he's done to you, the possibilities of what he'd do in response endless and titillating.

And that's when your roommates came home from the party--raucous, sloppy drunk, and someone was sobbing.

Your mood is killed quickly, roused by one of your drunk roommates to come help with the other, where you spend the rest of your night; sitting on the edge of the sink while your roommate blubbers and sobs in to the toilet about whatever happened at the party after you and Chikara left.

You awaken well into the day, grimacing at the early morning greeting text from your boyfriend.

_EC → How was your night?_

You respond with a pout.

_YN ← Lonely :(  
EC → Did you do as I told you?_

You roll and squirm around under the sheets at his question, feeling warm and fingers shaking as you type back to him.

_YN ← I did  
YN ← I only got to cum once because of my roommates  
YN ← I was gonna send you a photo but had to take care of them, apparently :(_

He responds immediately.

_EC → Send it_

You can’t help smiling, heart thudding in your chest. You send the picture--dark, the flash catching on your shining fingers, translucent cum stretched between them, your bare thighs and lower tummy blurred in the background.

You wait as he apparently takes his time looking at it, squirming restlessly, pushing up from your bed to stand and stretch with your nerves. Your phone vibrates on your mattress.

_EC → Come over. I’ll make you brunch and I can make you cum again if you want_

Chikara answers the door shirtless and with a kind, knowing smile that makes you feel shy. His warm hand slides over the back of your neck, squeezing gently when he leans forward to give you a slow though chaste kiss that still manages to leave you breathless. You feel nervous--not the bad kind, the good kind--but find yourself lulled into comfort and relaxation on his couch as he cooks for you.

“I’m sorry about what happened with your roommates,” he says, frown on his face and a concerned glance tossed over his shoulder at you. “How much sleep did you get?”

Just the mention of sleep has you yawning, stretching across the cushions. “Not a lot.”

“Come eat,” he tells you with a tone that doesn’t book any argument, not that you would make one. It’s delicious and healthy, and afterwards the two of you end up back on his couch together, his hands encouraging you closer to him.

“Thank you for the photo,” he says with earnestness. You laugh and try and hide your face, but he tugs you around, grinning and pressing a kiss to your nose. “I hope you didn’t think I was demanding when I asked for it. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

You shake your head, fingers finding the hair at the nape of his neck. “No, I wanted to send it.” He kisses you again, longer and deeper than before.

“Are you still up to talk about things?” He asks, tone low and soft. One of his hands rests high on your thigh, his other arm wrapped around your shoulders. “If you’re too tired we can wait.”

You wiggle closer. You’re tired but restless, having nothing but the thought of his hand around your throat and his kisses on your skin since you got here. He’d made you giggle a little at the apron he put on over his bare chest before he cooked, but his strong back was entirely on display; broad shoulders, well trained muscles flexing with his movements, his sweats hanging low on his hips. He’s had you distracted the whole time you’ve been here and even before that, and you want nothing more than to continue what was started last night.

“Yeah,” you whisper. Chikara smiles and pets your cheek, dragging you in close for more soothing, sensual kisses. You can’t help exploring his bare chest, an expanse you’ve never had the chance to even see until now. He hums, pulling you onto his lap with a strong tug, your kiss quickly devolving into an equally new experience; making out.

Chikara is slow and thorough, cupping hands and soft groans, sucking slowly at your bottom lip or sighing when you spread kisses over his cheek towards his neck, his hand in your hair carefully drawing you back into another mind-melting, open-mouthed press of lips. His hands wander like yours, petting your thighs and back in long, melting, grabbing strokes of his hands. Strong hands that dig into the knots in your shoulders and down your back, that make you moan when he grasps your ass and slowly pulls your hips into a warming, aching roll across his lap. You can’t help but try and squeeze yourself closer to him in response, wanting to feel more of him against you, to taste and breathe him in more than this.

You feel high when he pulls away, cupping your cheeks and pressing soft, chaste, wet kisses to your tingling mouth. “Should I go first, or you?”

Your embarrassment shows in restless movements where you’re sat astride him, seeing his own cheeks flushed pink and excited nerves reflected back. “You,” you whisper, cupping his warm cheeks gently.

He laughs softly, shifting to pull you closer, his arms wrapped around your middle. You can feel his cock press into your thigh, but you don’t do anything to stimulate him more, trying to get your head back on straight for what you know is a serious conversation. Instead you tuck your feet beneath his thighs, touching him and his welcoming heat in every way you can.

He takes a deep breath, bouncing his leg a few times beneath you before he releases his sigh. Your hand on his chest feels the slowing thud of his heart from its anxious beat to something calmer.

Chikara’s dark chocolate eyes rove over your face. “I’m extremely interested in a Dominant and Submissive relationship. I’ve done a lot of research into what makes such a relationship appropriate, and that’s why it’s so important we talk about this together.” He pets his hand down your back, watching you from beneath heavy lids. “I have no intention of completely controlling you outside of situations that you want to be controlled in. Your success and life is independent of me. I only hope that whatever situation we decide upon and how that evolves will help prop us up and make both of us stronger and more confident.”

You nod slowly, resting your forehead against his. “I don’t want you to control me outside of situations we agree upon either. But...it excites me, the idea of you leading me, expecting service and giving rewards.” You shiver when his hand strokes back up your back, curling warm around the back of your neck. You sigh and sink into him, leaning your head against his shoulder.

He noses your cheek as you remember his words from the night before, and you confess, “I want to be your good girl, Chikara.”

He releases a shuddering breath across your mouth before he kisses you. You feel foggy with desire, like you’re sparkling beneath your skin, at the possibilities. His hand squeezes at your waist, massaging slowly and crumpling your shirt up, dragging you closer.

He pulls away again with a wet sound, leaving another kiss to your nose. “So, does that mean if you’re my good girl, I get to punish you when you’re bad?” His voice is low, lower than he probably realizes, his dick twitching against you. A sizzling heat erupts under your skin 

He hums in amusement when you press closer to him with a moan. “I guess,” you reply with playful reluctance, making him laugh breathy against you again. “It could be fun to be bad but I don’t want that right now.”

“Me either,” he whispers against your shoulder, kissing up your neck with slow reverence. His voice breaks ever so gently when he softly admits, “I _really_ like the idea of you being my good girl, too.”

You feel like cracked glass under his careful, deep touches, held together only by the fractures and tension of your body’s shape, able to shatter at any careless brush but that Chikara traces with a dangerous curiosity.

"So you like good girls," you breathe, curling in closer to him as he nips beneath your ear. "Control. And choking."

He hums, popping away from your skin with a tingling sting left behind. "That's not all I like, but it's a good place to start. What about you? What do you like? What do you want to try with me?"

It's hard to not be distracted by the press of his dick to your thigh, but you push it down to answer back. "I...I like the idea of doing what you tell me to. I-I liked when you embarrassed me a little last night." Chikara’s fingers flex _tightly_ into your waist, and you squirm under the pleasure the faint pain brings. "A-And breath play."

There's more to discuss, you both know this, and yet the lust between you is boiling over. Chikara has kissed his way to your cheek, heavy eyes on you as his parted lips hover at the corner of yours, and in a tight, whispery breath, you say, "And that's a good place to start."

He sucks in a steadying breath. “Do you remember your safeword?”

You nod. “Peanuts.” You both laugh a little, recalling the night before.

Chikara smiles. “You know the traffic light system?” You nod. “I’m gonna ask if you’re green now and then, okay? And you’re gonna answer me outloud. You let me know if you’re ever uncomfortable or need me to slow down with yellow, okay? And if you wanna stop, you tell me red or your safeword or both.” You nod, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He strokes your cheek. “And I’ll do the same. Repeat that back to me.”

“Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, red or peanuts to stop.” You breathe, wiggling where you sit against him.

There’s a relief that comes with instilling trust in each other like this, an intimacy that feels saccharine sweet despite the changes in your relationship being that of a carnal, darker nature.

Chikara hums, nuzzling your nose with his, his eyes drooping with lust, his kisses trailing down your neck. He sighs against your ear, lips brushing ever so sweet against your lobe. “ _Good girl._ ”

You’re heart thuds in your chest, a shiver shooting down your spine.

His lips hitch in a smirk. "C'mere," he groans, low and demanding. Your heart flutters, letting him arch you closer by his hands on your back, your belly pressing up against his. "I've been holding back so long and I don't think I can wait anymore.”

You moan and tilt your head back, and find yourself dipped with gentleness onto the cushions of the couch, splayed beneath Chikara’s broad, strong body, at the mercy of his roaming hands and deep kisses that make you melt.

The kiss breaks again, but only for him to ask, “What do you want right now? Huh?” He strokes his thumb over your cheeks, shifting closer when you wrap your limbs around him.

You squirm and push down the embarrassment you feel at expressing your desires under the watchful, blown-out eyes of your boyfriend. You’re already soaked through your leggings just from _talking_ about it with him, feeling his cock press against your ass, his gentleness and care for you on top of the domination he desires.

“K-Kiss me?” It sounds silly to your ears, after everything and all the more that needs to be discussed, but he seems just as eager as you feel. He leans forward quickly, connecting his hips with yours just as he does his lips.

You gasp, sharing slow, intense open-mouthed kisses with him while rocking against each other. You can feel his cock against your stomach, cursing the feeling of your leggings and his sweats in the way. So you abuse the fact he’s shirtless, feeling and groping and dragging your fingers all over his torso, in awe of the strength you can feel in his shoulders and back, in the broadness of his chest and the firmness of his ass.

He makes a sound against your mouth when your hands grip below his hips, rocking a little harder against you. “Can I tell you what I want?” He gives soft little pushes of his cock against you, and you nod quickly, digging your fingers into the muscles of his glutes to help his motions.

Chikara gives you another wet, needy kiss. “Can I take your leggings off? I haven’t been able to get that picture you sent me out of my head all morning. I want...I wanna see what you look like all wet. For me.”

You’re moaning, stiffening with a rush of desire. Chikara kisses down your cheek to your neck, the couch creaking with the slow motions of his body humping between your legs.

“God, yeah,” you choke out, drowsy eyes opening to meet his when he pulls back. He’s flushed high in his cheeks, sitting up above you and reaching for the top hem of your leggings. You lift your hips and he yanks them down over your ass, fumbling to pull them off your legs as you unwind them from his hips. They drop down to the floor along with your shirt, and he pushes your thighs apart, his hair falling across his forehead as he tilts his head down to look.

“Fuck,” he breathes, thumbs dragging down the insides of your warm thighs til they come to a halt at the damp inner crease. The drag is more intense than it should be. You squirm and gasp, tossing your arm over your eyes with a weak moan.

Your toes curl, the feeling of his thumbs pressing gently up against the sensitive, soft flesh on either side of your cunt. Your wet folds spread with a sticky sound, and your hips quake. You can feel the clench of your insides, whining in embarrassment knowing he’s intently watching the flutter of your hole.

He murmurs your name quietly, and you whine again when he says, “Look at me, pretty thing.” It takes you a second before you tuck your arm under your head, fluttering your lashes up at your boyfriend.

He’s flushed pink to his chest, breathing heavier than usual, and you can’t help pushing your hips up into the soft, circling massage of his thumbs along the outside of your pussy. His big hands squeeze your hips, gently dragging you closer to him with the movement.

He takes a deep breath, watching you intently. “Touch yourself like you did last night. Show me.”

Hot trepidation washes over you. Not because you don’t want to, but because you’ve never masturbated in front of anyone before.

“Ch-Chikara--” He shakes his head.

“Show me,” he repeats, his biceps flexing to keep your weak legs from closing. You’re panting heavy now, giving him big pleading eyes and your shoulders shuffling beneath you. He gulps, and a brow arches, his fingers digging into your thighs. “You gonna be good for me, baby?”

Those words feel magical. You’re not quite sure what control they have over you, but your lips part and you find your hand crawling down your belly. “Y...Yeah. Wanna be your good girl.”

Chikara swallows again, eyes widened and focused on you. “Is this okay?” He asks softly, seriously. You nod quickly, a whimpery _uh-huh_ escaping you, and with an almost disbelieving, giddy, encouraging smile shot your way, his eyes fall to your fingers as they inch across the top of your slit.

He gently spreads your folds for you, his breath leaving him in a shaky, uneven sigh as your fingers drag through your dripping slick, pulling it up towards your clit, the firm flesh catching under the pads of your fingers. You twitch, a small sound punched from your chest.

Slowly, shyly, you begin to swirl your clit under your fingertips, toes curling.

“There you go,” he breathes, his thumbs stroking against the warm, plush skin on either side of your pussy. Your other hand drags over your breast, catching against your pebbling nipple. Chikara’s eyes wander over your body as you play with yourself for him, let him learn about the things you like to do for yourself. The thought that he wishes to emulate your own touches to bring you as much pleasure as possible makes you gasp and shift beneath him.

His hands are warm when they suddenly smooth up your belly. “Can I?” He asks, his hands pausing under your breasts. You whimper and nod, pulling your own hand away for him to cup you gently and slowly squeeze and manipulate the soft flesh of your tits. You let your head fall back, your eyes shut, rolling your hips and sighing under his attention.

“You’re doing so good for me,” he murmurs, thumbs brushing over your nipples, pinching them ever so lightly.

You croon for him to do it just a little harder and drag your fingers down between your folds to pull more slick up across your clit. Chikara’s hands travel back down your ribs, towards your hips once more. The massage of his fingers across your pleasantly aching body makes more wetness leak out of you, makes every touch against him feel like it sparks brightly between you.

You suck in a deep breath, opening your eyes once more as he leans back. Your eyes meet, and with the utmost sincerity, Chikara tells you, “You’re so beautiful.”

You can’t help whining, tossing your arm over your eyes. He laughs softly, stroking fingertips over your hips and back down to your spread thighs, pulling them apart once more from where they’d closed around his middle. As your legs spread, the wet sound of your fingers rubbing at yourself gets louder.

“Look at how needy you are,” he whispers. One of his hands holds your waist, the other traversing back down to let his thumb dip down below your circling fingers. You jolt when his thumb breaks through the sticky wetness of your lips, and he moans, stroking reverently through your slick lips, pulling them apart, feeling the warm flutter of your greedy hole. “Look at how small…”

You writhe and whimper, your body moving restlessly all tangled up with him. You can’t stop grabbing at the cushions on the back of the couch or above your head, eyes fluttering open and closed, catching him gazing slack-jawed down between your legs, or up at your fucked out features, or down at your hitching chest and arching belly. You cry out softly when you catch him with his thumb in his mouth, sucking away the slick he pulled away from you with a whispery hum.

"Ch-Chikara," you whimper, curling your shoulders in as you find yourself frustratingly on the edge of combustion, but not quite the spark.

"Yeah, baby?" He asks, groping at your trembling thighs and arching waist, his eyes jumping up from your fingers to your face. "What's wrong? You still green for me?"

You nod and gulp back nerves, mumbling the color back while reaching out to grasp one of his wrists. "I...I wanted your hand on my n-neck last night but...mine's too small…"

Chikara groans raggedly as realization grows on his pink cheeks. You swear you see his cock twitch against his sweats, protesting it's own confinement at your admission. But he still doesn't take it out, leaning over you instead to kiss you, your knuckles bumping the hot curve of his dick as you continue to desperately circle your clit.

"My good girl needs me to choke her a little?" He breathes. He moves his hand, your weak grasp bringing your arm along with it more than you're really guiding him. He gropes one of your breasts, watching the way it squishes and moves beneath his fingers before dancing his touch up your heaving chest, towards your neck. "I gave you a taste and now you can't stop thinking about my hand on your throat?"

You nod, whining and swirling your fingers quickly around your clit, feeling your pussy clench against your own touch.

Chikara leans over you, hand clamping firmly though not choking around your neck, his lips just brushing yours with a lurid groan. “I can’t stop thinking about it either, baby. Aren’t you just perfect for me?”

His words burn through your veins. You keen, ripping your hand from your clit as it becomes just too much all of a sudden, pushing your hips up against the solid curve of his dick, slick fingers gripping uneasy at the cushions beneath you. Your pussy pulses hot and needy, it almost hurts with just how close you are, and you’ve broken out in a clammy sweat at the nearly unbearable edging you’ve subjected yourself to.

“Did I say you could stop?” He asks so sweetly, his free hand rising from your thigh to grasp your wrist, tugging your hand back between your thighs. You shake your head and quickly start flicking at your clit again, his hum of pleasure at your obedience dripping down your throat. “I know, baby, but you’re almost there, aren’t you?” You _uh-huh_ weakly, your wrist aching and your pace stuttery but blindingly good. “This will help, won’t it?” He squeezes down, and you gasp, gazing up into his eyes as a fuzzy softness clouds your head, your breath wheezing softly.

He's absolutely enthralled by you baring your neck into the cradle of his palm as he relaxes his grasp for a moment. His fingers are long and warm, tucking up beneath your ear on one side and his thumb stroking down over your fluttering pulse on the other. He drags his eyes down your twitching and arching body, and you try your best to watch his appreciation of you.

His long, strong arm keeps you pinned back, his hand returning to your thigh, stroking across the sensitive damp skin as your shaky fingers work your clit in loud wet circles. He squeezes on your throat again, and you let your eyes flutter and roll back in your head, your hand slowing on your clit but not stopping.

A rumbling moan escapes him, his broad shoulders expanding with a sigh. “God, you… Look at that, baby. You’re _shining_ for me.”

Your hips jerk up as his fingers dance along the wet and tender skin just outside of your vulva, pulling it back to spread your swollen folds tenderly while letting you gasp a breath. “O-Oh,” you whimper, eyes falling shut as the familiar warmth in your gut begins to spread wider. You grip his wrist, whispering his name desperately and pressing on the back of his hand.

You can hear his breathlessness. “Oh fuck, are you gonna cum? You’re gonna cum for me?” You whimper and babble _yeses_ and his name.

“Chikara,” you beg, pressing on his hand with a sweaty palm.

“Tell me,” he growls. “Look at me and tell me what you need me to do to make you cum.”

You peel teary eyes open, meeting blown out chocolate, your knees bending back, your jaw dropping open against the stretch between his finger and thumb. “Choke me h-harder, Chikara,” you whisper. “Please.”

He purrs, tightening his hand slowly, his cheeks blooming red. Your uneven gasps are cut off, silence ringing in your ears except for the wet sounds of your cunt, the pressure of his hand cutting off your airways ever so carefully, pressing you into an arch as the cushions give way to his strength. His eyes remain locked on yours as warmth and that familiar cloudy feeling bathes your whole brain. Your eyes roll up, as do your hips with the first twitching, euphoric clamps of your insides take over.

You don’t know how long you cum for, how long he watches you cum. All you know is the stinging warmth of it and the tight clamp of his hand on your neck. But it’s chaotic and perfect and it takes you a second to realize you’re panting and hiccuping into his shoulder when you come back down, his hand no longer asphyxiating you, but wiping at the tears that have escaped into your scalp. Your fingers are soaked with your own sticky arousal between you as you flick your hard, throbbing clit back and forth ever so lightly until you have to pull your hand away again, each touch and motion shooting through your limbs with a hard quake.

Chikara is spreading kisses all over your wet cheeks. “You’re so beautiful, my good girl. Look at _you._ ” His eyes meet yours, his hands cradling your face as you pant and heave yourself back to earth, your legs locked and shaky around his middle, your arms curling his body down onto yours when he’d pressed himself over you amidst your little death.

You sniffle, mewling when he flutters soft kisses across your tingling lips. “W-Wanna show you…” You trail off with another sweet kiss.

“Show me what?” He whispers. Chikara gulps, shifting to let you pull your hand from between your legs where your arm had gotten pinned, to see your trembling fingers spread, translucent webbing of your cum stretching thick and viscous between them.

You watch in awe as he grasps your wrist in his big, encompassing hand, pulling your fingers to his mouth. He pushes them between his lips, the warm wetness of his mouth sucking thoroughly. Chikara’s groan vibrates across your knuckles as he sucks off your digits, his cheeks still flushed and his tongue dragging over his lips.

The arm he’s propped up on next to your head slides out slowly from beneath him so he can rest his comfortable weight against you and kiss you, pressing you down into the couch just as his tongue swirls with yours. You taste yourself with a delighted sigh, shaking hands petting at his cheeks, arching into the drag of his down your waist.

“You taste good,” he whispers, massaging your side. You nod, closing your eyes as he rests his forehead against yours. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” you laugh, lips curling tiredly. You’re not breathing so hard anymore, feel like you’re a little more you again “I’m just...that was a big one.” Chikara laughs a little louder, and you giggle, twisting your head away bashfully.

He presses a kiss to your neck, dragging you up onto his lap when he sits up. To your utter mortification, your ass peels off the leather, leaving a wet imprint behind where your slick had dripped down beneath you through your cheeks.

Chikara doesn’t seem remotely bothered by it. In fact, his hand dips down over your ass, massaging the sensitive skin and muscles, feeling the wetness that’s gathered between them.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he breathes against your cheek. You kiss him hard, rocking your hips against him. The drag of his sweats over the hard curve of his dick and your sensitive, creamed pussy makes you both groan and whimper into your shared kisses.

“I know what I want now,” you breathe, nails dragging down his shoulders. He nods for you to continue, sucking on your bottom lip. “Wanna ride your cock, Chikara.”

He groans raggedly. You feel him twitch against you again, and you both begin to eagerly maneuver to pull his dick out, though your actions are a little more clumsy than his with how woozy you still feel from your orgasm.

“Yeah?” He growls, suddenly shoving his hand between your legs. You gasp, his fingers bigger and longer as he drags over your clit with quick, light, even strokes that smack loud from how wet you are. Your cry echoes through the room, and he lets you bury your face into his neck, hugging tight to his warm bare shoulders. His lips brush across your ear, filling your head with nothing but his voice and his desire. “Cum for me again and I’ll give it to you. I’ll let you do whatever you want on my dick if you cum for me again.”

You grit your teeth and moan and hiss as you thrust your hips against his hand in clumsy, rough, motions. He hugs you tight, pressing kisses to your ear and neck, purring with the rise of your whimpers and mewls, and the beginning second shake of your thighs.

“Did I get it right, baby?” He breathes in your ear, a shiver running through your body, your neck dropping back for him to lather the sore skin with kisses. “Am I touching you how you like it?”

“Yeah,” you wheeze, thrusting your hips forward against his wet hand. “Y-Yeah, fuck yes, Chikara--”

The sound of a key shoving into the lock of Chikara’s front door is loud and breaks through the sexual haze between you. You strangle down your yelp, shoving yourself off his lap, Chikara already bending down to hand you your shirt.

Narita’s voice calls over the sound of your quick shuffling to dress somewhat decently. “Yo, Ennoshita! We’ve got that study session in half an hour! Did you forget?”

You’ve just managed to yank your shirt down over your tits, Chikara pulling the blanket over the back of the couch both of your laps, though he’s left rather bare still--shirtless and blushing with blooming bruises on his neck and red scratches over his shoulders from using him to help ground yourself through it all. You’re still panting, a little woozy from your orgasm being ruined, and let Chikara curl you closer to his side despite the fact it’s impossible to hide that you were fooling around with him mere seconds ago.

Narita steps further into the apartment, swinging his eyes around towards the couch. He pauses, brows arching, and takes in your ruffled states. You can’t even look him in the eye, but the extended silence between your boyfriend and his friend says everything you need to know.

“Uh.” Narita laughs awkwardly, his cheeks suddenly turning pink. “You, uh...good?”

“Yeah, man.” Chikara almost chokes on his laugh, squeezing your side like a stress ball. “I’ll get ready soon, okay?”

“Yup!” Narita breezes through the living room, and when his door clicks shut, Chikara slumps with a sigh, hand covering his face.

“Fuck, I totally forgot about my exam on Wednesday,” he breathes, glancing past his fingers at you. You nod and wiggle, put out but trying not to show it.

Ever perceptive, he leans in and kisses your cheek. You curl your arms around his shoulders for a hug, and he holds you close.

Your hair suddenly stands on end when he presses a kiss just beneath your ear, sighing in what you can only describe as some sort of sadistic delight. “You didn’t cum, huh?”

Your thighs _squeeze_ together until they tremble, your pussy feeling _hot_ with the reminder of your teetering orgasm. You gulp and press your face to his neck. “N-No?”

Chikara practically purrs, petting his hands down towards your ass, massaging into the giving flesh. The touch makes you keen softly and wiggle with the warm pulse of need inside you. “You were a good girl and came for me last night, and you showed off for me when I asked. Why don’t you be a good girl and hold off til we get a night to ourselves?”

There’s a mixture of delightful dread and a hazy hope for being able to hold out. You lift your head and glance up at him, laughing a little at the smirk on his rosy face. He arches his brows, leaning in to kiss you. “You green for that, baby?”

You whine but nod, flopping dramatically off his lap. You like the sound of his laughter, gasping when he lands a light smack on your ass before rising.

“Sorry to cut this short,” he says, petting his hand over your head. “I promise next time I’ll make sure nothing interrupts us, okay?”

You shrug and sigh. “It’s fine. Just let me know when you’re free, okay?”

He nods, leaning down to kiss you. When he pulls away, he pulls your head back gently, with all the care in the world. It makes your toes curl where you kneel on the couch, your eyes going heavy while you look up into his. He takes a long moment to look at you, sighing almost dreamily while his other hand pets over your cheek. “I hope you had fun and felt safe. I had fun. Please tell me if anything ever makes you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

You nod, hands on his chest, feeling his heart race under your palms.

His next kiss is sloppier, cut short by the sound of Narita’s door opening. Chikara takes a deep breath, helping you stand with a hand in yours and walking you out with a sweeter kiss goodbye.

It’s actually torturous. You’re left wanting and vibrating on your walk back home, the realization that you _can’t_ do anything about it hitting you like a bag of bricks when you’re standing in your bedroom, leggings caught around your ankles and kneeling on your bed. The crotch is so wet, and you’re practically aching with need.

You pull your phone out, flopped face first on the bed, and text Chikara.

_YN ← When is your test over?  
EC → You mean when are you allowed to cum? My test is finished on Thursday. I’ll come to your place as soon as it’s over_

You groan, rolling around in your bed. As frustrated as you are, the reality is this is terribly exciting, too. And you can only wonder what sort of newness you’ll delve into together come Thursday.

Your phone vibrates with another text, and when you glance at your phone, your insides clutch and you audibly whimper at the wet drip you feel come out of you.

_EC → Be my good girl til then, okay? If not, we’ll have to talk about punishment <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are love
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9

**Author's Note:**

> There likely will be a part two! but only after Kinktober is done with! <3
> 
> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
